Don't mess with us part 2! !
by tmntfan123
Summary: This is part 2 to Don't mess with us... not chapter! part! there is 3 chapters in each part! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

April's POV:

I am walking past the TV room to see my son Josh playing video games. "Ugh! Josh, I sent you to put away the dishes tow hours ago!" I say standing in front of the screen. "I said I would I just didn't say when" Josh said tilting so he could see. I take away my 11 year old sons controller. "Dishes! NOW!" I say pointing to the kitchen. He gets up sighing. Then, my 15 year old Daughter Katie walks in. "Hey mom uh, could I get a new phone?" She said smiling. "Well hello to you to" I say raising an eyebrow. "Well, sorry but mom, I really really need a new phone!" Katie said walking up more. "Honey ask your Father" I say cleaning up Joshes video games. "Really?" Katie said with her eyes widened. 'No of cores not." I say laughing and walking toward her again. "Why do you even need a new phone? I got you that one last month." I say motioning to it. "But mom, all I can do on here, is text, and call, that's it! the new phones can do better stuff like play music! take videos download games!" Katie said shaking her head a bit spreading out her arms. "You have a laptop for that and Honey, I'm not going to the surface again to get you a new phone, it's too much trouble." I said walking away. "THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" She said walking up to me. "Ya I said that to my mother but did she listen? well, yes, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you." I said my last word and went into the kitchen to make lunch. Katie just growled and plopped on the couch.

Donnie's POV:

I am just in the kitchen reading and then April walks in. "Hey Honey, you don't look so good, what's going on?" I ask getting up to face her from the opposite side of the kitchen counter. "Josh is ignoring me more than ever and Katie want's a new phone! I swear, Danny is the only one who doesn't nag." April said grabbing juice out of the fridge. "Whoa! no time for that, we got robbers at 23 west riverwood. "We gotta go. KIDS WE'RE GOING OUT!" April yelled to get out quick. "YOU GUYS GO OUT TO MUCH!" Josh said yelling back. "I TOLD YOU IT'S FOR EMERGENCIES!" I yell to Josh while we just leave. "WHATEVER!" He yelled just as April and I were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

April's POV:

I am walking past the TV room to see my son Josh playing video games. "Ugh! Josh, I sent you to put away the dishes tow hours ago!" I say standing in front of the screen. "I said I would I just didn't say when" Josh said tilting so he could see. I take away my 11 year old sons controller. "Dishes! NOW!" I say pointing to the kitchen. He gets up sighing. Then, my 15 year old Daughter Katie walks in. "Hey mom uh, could I get a new phone?" She said smiling. "Well hello to you to" I say raising an eyebrow. "Well, sorry but mom, I really really need a new phone!" Katie said walking up more. "Honey ask your Father" I say cleaning up Joshes video games. "Really?" Katie said with her eyes widened. 'No of cores not." I say laughing and walking toward her again. "Why do you even need a new phone? I got you that one last month." I say motioning to it. "But mom, all I can do on here, is text, and call, that's it! the new phones can do better stuff like play music! take videos download games!" Katie said shaking her head a bit spreading out her arms. "You have a laptop for that and Honey, I'm not going to the surface again to get you a new phone, it's too much trouble." I said walking away. "THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" She said walking up to me. "Ya I said that to my mother but did she listen? well, yes, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you." I said my last word and went into the kitchen to make lunch. Katie just growled and plopped on the couch.

Donnie's POV:

I am just in the kitchen reading and then April walks in. "Hey Honey, you don't look so good, what's going on?" I ask getting up to face her from the opposite side of the kitchen counter. "Josh is ignoring me more than ever and Katie want's a new phone! I swear, Danny is the only one who doesn't nag." April said grabbing juice out of the fridge. "Whoa! no time for that, we got robbers at 23 west riverwood. "We gotta go. KIDS WE'RE GOING OUT!" April yelled to get out quick. "YOU GUYS GO OUT TO MUCH!" Josh said yelling back. "I TOLD YOU IT'S FOR EMERGENCIES!" I yell to Josh while we just leave. "WHATEVER!" He yelled just as April and I were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie's POV:

April and I mover as fast as we can trying to catch up with the Purple Dragons. They've gotten faster. "We're on their tail!" I say flipping once in the air. April turns to smile at me when my T-phone rings. "It's Katie" I say looking at the profile picture. "Pu it on voice mail!" April said slicing her tessen threw the air trying to cut a Purple Dragon. "It might be important!' I say looking back at her. She said no but I answer anyway. But we lose them. "Nice going" April said stopping and putting her hands on her hips. "What? Oh, ok we'll be right over!" I say worried. "What happened?" April asked walking up to me. "Josh broke his leg!" I say starting to run back to the lair. April gasped and hurried behind me. When we get to the lair I see Katie taking care of Josh who is lying on the coach.

April's POV:

I run over to Josh to see if he is okay. "Oh, honey are you alright? How did this happen?" I ask putting my and on his forehead. "Well, Katie and I were playing soccer over by tunnel 281. I slipped and fell on my leg and it hurts really bad." Josh said. "Honey, come here. it'll be okay, Daddy knows how to deal with this stuff and you'll be good as new in a few weeks." I say hugging him. I let go and Katie and I leave for Donnie to help out Josh.

MY POV:

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I AM LAZY TODAY! XD JOIN TMNT FANDOM OR DIE!**


End file.
